Clinic Scene in Saving the World Fang's POV
by skamusic4
Summary: Remember that scene in STWAOES when Max is drugged up on Valium and tells Fang she loves him? Well here's Fang's perspective of that. This was initially a school project, so... yeah. Read and let me know?
1. Chapter 1

_**Scene at the clinic**_

_**Chapter 29-30**_

_**Maximum Ride: Saving the World and Other Extreme Sports (book 3/6)**_

_**Fang's perspective**_

_**AN: This was initially a school project, and I wasn't really planning on putting it up here. It's not amazing, I'm not sure how well I stuck to Fang's character, but read anyway please and let me know what you think[: DISCLAIMER: I'M NOT JAMES PATTERSON. If I was, this would be a heck of a lot better.  
**_

Dr. Martinez explained what she was going to do as she shot Valium—a pain killer, I think?—into Max's veins. I could see her tense, grabbing at the edges of the table, and really, I couldn't blame her. That antiseptic smell was making _me_ on edge, and I wasn't the one on the table.

"This is great," Max murmured, suddenly calming down. "I feel so…calm." That Ella girl patted her shoulder reassuringly.

"You're okay, Max," she said. She didn't grow up in dog crates, being tortured 'in the name of science.' She didn't understand, clearly.

"You still want to do this? Bark once for yes," I said. Lame. I was so lame. She stuck out her tongue immaturely. Then the doctor put the little Velcro thing over her wrist, bolting it to the table.

I saw a quick flash of panic light her half-open eyes for a split second. I'm guessing nobody else would have seen it, but I knew Max too well. So I instinctively grabbed her free hand, momentarily forgetting that she'd just totally rejected me, what, yesterday? I braced myself, waiting for her to yank her hand away disdainfully and make some snide comment.

But then she didn't. She surprised me by smiling, this drunk looking smile.

"I'm so glad you're here," she mumbled. Shoot, was she okay? That wasn't a very…Max-like comment. "I know everything's fine if you're here."

I felt my face get hot—how embarrassing—and hoped she was too drugged up to notice. The puffy redness on my knuckle from punching the cave wall was proof enough to me that I shouldn't read into things. I was her best friend, that's why she said that. She didn't mean anything else, at all.

"Hey," she said, her voice lacking its usual steel. I looked down at her to see the doctor poking needles into her arm, again.

"That's just the local anesthetic. I'll give it a minute for it to take effect," the doctor explained to her.

"Oh, look, the lights are so pretty." I blinked, just staring down at Max. I almost asked, '_what are you _on_?_' but then I remembered, oh yeah, Valium. Now she was randomly smiling, like someone had just hugged her. Wait, that was a stupid analogy. If someone hugged Max, she'd kick their butt.

The doctor started picking at her arm, and I craftily adverted my gaze. Watching someone rip Max's arm apart was not in my life goals anywhere, thank you very much. Plus, it reminded me of when she tried to rip her _own_ arm apart to get that God forsaken chip out, and I could do without that.

"Fang?" I looked down at the sound of my name, still avoiding looking at Dr. Martinez.

"Yeah," I said. "I'm here."

"I'm so glad you're here," she slurred, looking right through me.

"Yeah, I got that." The whole situation just screamed uncomfortable at this point.

"I don't know what I'd do without you." Okay, so now my face was utterly burning. This is _me_, we're talking about. Stoic, emotionless Fang. And now my face was probably turning purple.

"You'd be fine," I managed.

"No," she scoffed, almost offended-sounding. "I would be totally unfine. _Totally_." I could have said responded to that (uncomfortably, nonetheless) but then I made the mistake of peeking at her arm. It wasn't the bloody, gory mess from that time on the beach, but it was still pretty gruesome.

"It's okay. Just relax," I said awkwardly, almost talking more to myself than her. "Just…relax. Don't try to talk." Really, I wanted her to shut up so that she'd stop giving me false hope.

"I don't want my chip anymore," she told me sadly. Then she made a face. "Actually, I _never_ wanted that chip."

"Okay. We're taking it out."

"I just want you to hold my hand," she proclaimed, as if that wasn't precisely what I was doing.

"I _am_ holding your hand."

"Oh. I knew that." Sure you did, I thought as her hand tightened around mine a little.

"Do you have a La-Z-Boy anywhere?" she wondered randomly. Ella, the doctor's daughter, made one of those _she might be crazy_ faces.

"Um, no," she said.

"I think I would like a La-Z-Boy," Max mused, her eyes slowly shutting. "Fang, don't go anywhere."

"I won't. I'm here." I tried to sound reassuring, but again, this was _me_. I didn't do that emotional stuff very well.

"Okay. I need you here. Don't leave me." I tried not to let it show how much that meant to me. Because, deep down, it really meant a lot.

"I won't," I murmured, for sake of better words.

"Fang, Fang, Fang." My heart leapt over the way she drawled over my name, all dreamy. But nothing compared to what my heart did the next time she spoke. Eyes still closed, she said, "I _love_ you. I love you _sooo_ much!" She pushed against the strain of my hand and the Velcro straps, trying to hold her arms out.

Holy crap.

Oh my God.

Max just said she loved me!

For the moment, I didn't even care that she was drugged up. I didn't even care that just yesterday, she rocketed off when I tried to kiss her. I didn't care about anything, but the fact that she'd just said the words I'd been waiting to hear from her for so long.

And then reality hit.

Here we were, in a room with a doctor and a normal girl who both thought we were brother and sister. I really, really hoped they hadn't heard that. Plus, she did have Valium coursing through her veins, and that did matter, because it was screwing with her brain. She'd just requested a La-Z-Boy, for Christ's sake!

"Oh jeez," was all I could choke out.

"Okay, we're done," Dr. Martinez said, saving me a little. "I'm going to unfasten your arm, Max, and then I want you to wiggle your fingers." I peered down to see that Max's arm was all patched up and non-bloody. Thank God.

"Okay," Max said, wiggling the fingers that were still in my hand.

"The other ones," I told her.

"Okay." We all waited, staring at her hand, which was unmoving.

"Go ahead and move them, Max," said the doctor.

"I am moving them," she said, her hand still limp and lifeless. Every face in the room (besides Max's, including mine) was masked in sheer horror.

"Oh. Oh, no." The doctor's words voiced my thoughts.

Later, when Max was coherent, she begged me to believe that she didn't mean a word she said. Just to mess around with her, I said I didn't, and that I knew she really _looooved_ me.

But then I heard her _crying_ in the bathroom. Max crying! And that's when I realized how truly sucky her day had been. So I decided to leave her alone (for now). She'd come around eventually.

So maybe she didn't mean it today. But I'd wait. And the next time she said it, she'd mean it with all her heart.


	2. SwitchedRoles

**Chapter 2? **

**A/N: Hey friends. So people wanted more of that last one…but it's titled Clinic SCENE, and scenes end. But then I thought, hmm, what if I change it up a little? What is Fang is the one with the chip, the one getting it removed? Kind of implausible, but oh well, I'm bored. **

My fists clenched as we stepped into the clinic. Here we were, at this all-too-familiar feeling office, and some girl I'd just met was going to operate on my arm. There are three things I hate a whole lot: small, confined spaces, anything medical related, and experiments. And I was just outright walking into all three.

But Max trusted her. I had to remember that. Max trusted her, and I trusted Max. And who knew? After this chip was out, maybe we'd finally stop getting stalked.

We'd first noticed the chip when they were injecting blood into me after I got ripped apart by Ari that one time, and I had to go to the hospital. They were X-raying my arm to make sure it was okay to stick and IV in it, and we saw this. I don't think the doctors noticed, as they were more focused on a different part of my arm, but it's defiantly kept us on-edge. So now Max had remembered her friend, Dr. Martinez, from some time way back when, and we were in the area.

I probably wouldn't have come, but Max _insisted_. I can be pretty stubborn, but when Max insists on something, it's hard to say no. I mean, seriously. It's _Max_. Beautiful, strong, determined Max, with her sharp comments and —

No, Fang, I told myself. Don't go there. She made it pretty clear yesterday that she didn't like me that way. Most girls don't take off to avoid kissing you when they like you that way.

"Are you familiar with Valium?" Dr. Martinez asked me. I just looked at her. "It'll help with your anxiety. I'm going to shoot it through your IV now." She was seconds away from poking a needle into my arm when I yanked it away.

"You didn't say anything about drugs," I scoffed.

"It's necessary, Fang. It'll just be this and a local painkiller, I promise. Nothing more."

"Just let her do it," Max told me. I crossed my arms across my chest.

"No."

"Why?" She teased. "You scared?" I shot her a glare that made Darth Vader look like a cuddly panda in comparison (though I'm sure pandas can be lethal, too).

"I don't want to be out of control of myself," I spat. "And needles don't bode well with me."

"Without any meds, the procedure would be unbearable," Dr. Martinez insisted. I was starting to get mistrustful. "Plus, you would try to fight me the whole time. You'll feel much better with this." I shook my head, thinking, _this_ _is_ _ridiculous_, but stuck out my hand anyway.

"Thank you," the doctor murmured. I felt the needle enter my skin, refusing to look. I wasn't sure if it was the medicine, or if it was just me, but suddenly everything seemed hyped up and amplified. Max's soft breathing was deafening, that antiseptic smell was almost tangible, and I was overwhelmed by a sudden terror.

But then, something funny happened. Everything just stopped. It was like everything was in slow motion. I felt calm and…happy. I felt pressure on the hand of mine that wasn't strapped down, and looked over.

It was Max.

"Mmm Max," I managed groggily. She nodded in encouragement. "I feel so happy."

"That's a good sign."

"Sure is," I murmured. I glanced up at her. Her eyes were so soft and warm, like chocolate. But lighter. Everything about her was so perfect and wonderful. "You look so beautiful Max." Her soft eyes went guarded.

"Thanks?"

"Actually, you always look beautiful. Even when you're all bloody and muddy," I told her. "But I always get scared when you're bloody."

"Huh? Why?" She seemed taken aback.

"Cuz you're hurt," I explained. I hoped I was coherent. "I don't like it when you're hurt. I want you to be happy and good."

"Um, er, well, that's nice. Me too…?"

"You're hand feels nice." She was quiet for a second. I tried to look at her face, but I couldn't see her. "Max? Where'd you go?"

"I'm right here, Fang." I squinted, but all I saw were bright lights.

"You disappeared," I stated simply.

"No I didn't," she argued.

"Lean closer." Then, actually listening to me, she leaned in closer, and I could see her face. She was even more perfect up close. Was that possible? I smiled dopily, my eye lids drooping. "That's better." She pulled back quickly, disappearing. Defeated, I closed my eyes.

"Yeah, keep your eyes closed," Max said, her voice a little weird.

"Okay."

"All right."

"Okay."

"Uh…"

"You know what Max?"

"What?" She wondered nervously. I flashed a big grin, but kept my eyes closed.

"You're spectacular. I love you. Like, seriously. I seriously love you. Seriously." The last part came out a bit of a mumble, but I think my point got across.

Her hand let go of mine immediately. I opened my eyes, but she was still invisible.

"Maxy?" I asked.

"I have to go to the bathroom," I heard her blurt. The only thing I heard were her fast footsteps, running away. I laughed an incoherent sounding laugh.

"That Max," I told Dr. Martinez. "She's so silly."

"Um, yeah," she said uncomfortably. "We're all done now. Why don't you wiggle your fingers." I laughed again.

"Wiggle," I repeated. "Silly word." I 'wiggled' my fingers for the doctor.

"Can you please move them?"

"I already did."

"Oh, my God. Oh no."

Now would be a good time to be shot.

Max was upset about my hand, but aside from that, she'd been completely ignoring me. Like I had some awful plague.

I now officially hate all meds, more than before. How do people do that kind of shit for _fun_? There's absolutely nothing fun about being double-rejected. My life sucked.

"Max," I said later the next day, once I was sober. I just wanted to get stuff back to normal.

"I—I can't deal this right now, Fang," she said, her eyes almost horror-struck. Lovely. She probably thought me scarier than whitecoats or Erasers. What guy doesn't want that from the girl he loves?

"I just wanted to—"

"No Fang. Just…no."

"What?"

"I don't know!" She snapped, storming out of the room. I just looked at her, feeling like crap. Hormonal much? The doctors daughter, Ella, had witnessed the whole thing from where she was seated on the couch, eating an apple.

"You two aren't really brother and sister, are you?" I glanced at her, taking in her slightly nervous eyes.

"Not exactly…"

"Oh, thank God. Because, no offence, but if you were, that would be so sketchy."

"Thanks," I said dryly.

"No problem. I think she likes you though." I laughed darkly.

"Oh, I'm sure," I muttered sarcastically.

"No, I mean it. She just doesn't realize it yet. You should have seen the way she was looking at you earlier. She totally loves you." I shot Ella a look and walked away, refusing to believe it. If she loves me, she wouldn't take off every time I got close to her.

But I couldn't give up. I just couldn't. Giving up on Max was giving up on love all together. And I'm sorry, but I'm too young to be a priest just yet.


	3. Tied In

Chapter 3:

**AN: Thanks for the reviews guys, I appreciate it. This chapter is kind of tying the last one into the rest of the story, so I might end it here. Unless I get another idea. But I don't know, this seems like a decent place to end this fic. **

I'm surprisingly good at being ignored. Just thought I'd put it out there. I don't like it, obviously, but I'm good at it. That doesn't make much sense, does it? What I mean, is that when Max was distinctly ignoring me for the few days after my operation as we stayed at the doctor's house, I wasn't an ass about it. I took it like a man.

I was still curious as to _why_ she was ignoring me, though, but I was too embarrassed to ask her. Ugh, girls are impossible.

On the third day, I realized that, even though my hand wasn't working yet, we had to get back to the Flock. It was horrifying to think of what could go down with Iggy in charge. But in order to leave, I'd have to (gasp) talk to Max, who wouldn't even look at me.

"Max," I said, cornering her in the kitchen. She looked at me flatly.

"What."

"We should leave."

"Your arm's not better yet."

"Who cares."

"You can't fight."

"Sure I can."

"Multiple Erasers."

"Iggy's in charge."

"Fine." I love how that whole conversation was spoken in a flat, emotionless monotone. Actually, I don't love it. I hate it. Max was being so…_weird_ today.

"We've got to leave," Max announced. Dr. Martinez looked up in shock.

"But Fang's arm isn't better yet," she argued.

"We have friends waiting for us, though," Max told her sadly. Sure, she shows emotion for _her_.

"Oh, all right. Just be safe, okay?" Max grinned.

"Sure." The sad thing is that the doctor probably believed that she'd actually be safe. Dr. Martinez got up and hugged Max, and then Ella followed the suit. I turned toward the door so that nobody would hug me. I don't know, I guess I'm just not much of a hug-y person.

Unless it was Max. I'd hug Max. But obviously, she wouldn't let me. She'd probably go, like, bleach her shirt or something if I so much as brushed against her. Because it was _me_, toxic Fang.

"Wait," Ella said. "You guys should probably change your clothes."

"We don't really need to," Max told her. "We've been in worse shape."

"No, I insist. I've got plenty of clothes upstairs. Come on!" Max didn't even have a say in this as Ella yanked her up the stairs. I repressed a grin.

"Do you want to see if I can dig something up for you, Fang?" Dr. Martinez asked.

"Nah, I'm fine."

"You can go wash up in the bathroom really quick before you leave." I was ready to tell her that I liked my man stench, but then I thought, _hmm, maybe that's why Max has been avoiding me!_

Okay, so that's clearly not why. But being a little cleaned up might help. I washed my face, and used some of their soap to clean myself off. I wasn't in the mood to hop in the shower, so I just washed my arms and rinsed in the sink.

When I came out of the bathroom, I heard Ella say, "It's so cute though!" from her room across the hall.

"I'm not wearing a skirt," Max muttered. "Do you have any idea how hard it is to fly in those things? Plus, how awkward would that be if Fang flew below me?" I felt my cheeks get hot, and I walked quickly away. God, what was _with_ me? Blushing, seriously? And I thought _Max_ was the weird one.

When Max came out of that room, all I could do was stare. I'm sorry, that's just what happened. I find her beautiful on a daily basis, even when she's got blood and dirt crusted to her hair, but right now was just above and beyond all standards.

Ella had taken to combing out her hair, and smearing some makeup on her eyes. They say white on white doesn't work (pretend I don't know that, okay?) but she _made_ it work. She was fitted into a white low-cut tank top and white short-shorts, and I couldn't help but gawk at her. It's like she said to herself, how can I ruin Fang's decency? Ah, here we go!

I'm not attracted to Max because of the way she looks. I love her because of who she is, how she acts etc. But damn, she was hot. Again, I'm sorry, but that's how it is.

"Fang's staring," Ella whisper-giggled. I turned my head away really fast, concentrating on my sneakers. I didn't want to see Max's reaction. Well…actually I kind of did. I glanced back up to see her looking at _her_ feet, but her face looked kind of angry from what I could see. Or almost offended.

"Let's go," she muttered. I stood quickly and strode to the door as she hugged each of them again.

We took off, but once we were in the air she flew over to me, awful close. Like, I was worried about whacking her with my wings.

"What are you doing?" I asked. She smiled (oh my God).

"You smell like strawberries," she stated. "And vanilla."

"Is that a good thing?" I wondered. Please say yes, I thought.

"Sure, sure. If you, you know, like boys." My eyes got wide. _Shit_.

"That's the only soap they had!" I said defensively.

"It's okay, Fang. I still accept you." I glared at her, but she just shrugged and flew in front of me. Damn it, her mood swings were driving me crazy. One minute, she hates me. The next, she's teasing me. Grr.

I was contemplating how I'd convince her I liked females without freaking her out, when we arrived at the place we'd left out Flock.

And guess what?

They weren't there.

"Shit!" Max shouted. I tried not to let on how nervous I was.

"Where are they?" I wondered out loud.

"If I knew that," she responded curtly. "I wouldn't have shouted _shit_." I held up my hands. (Well, my left hand. My right one just kind of hung there.)

"Where should we _look_?" I revised. I saw her switch into leader-Max mode. She glanced around, looked distinctly at the scrapes on the ground, and spread out her wings.

"Come on," she said, flying up. I followed her, but she stayed close to the ground, flying slowly. I didn't say anything as we swooped around.

"There," she said suddenly, pointing. There were clear tracks, of a big truck. We were in the middle of nowhere, so we assumed that these were the tracks of whatever had the Flock.

Following the tracks, we eventually came upon a huge semi-truck. It parked as we saw it, and tons of Erasers piled out.

"What?" Max asked. "I thought they were all dead?" I looked a little closer.

"Those don't look like normal Erasers," I noticed. "Don't they look a little…different to you?" She glanced at them.

"Yeah, they actually look more advanced. And…" she swooped down further, studying the army. "They kind of look…not alive."

"Robotic," I agreed. She shot me a look, and I thought, what the Hell? How in the world was that look-worthy? What _now_?

I realized that we needed to get down, but didn't know how. Then I got a really, really awful idea. But pig-Fang thought it would be fun, and I'd never get another opportunity. And we'd end up having to go down there, no doubt.

So, I reached down and hit Max's ass.

"WHAT THE HELL?" She screamed. Unless everybody below us was suddenly deaf, I was pretty sure they heard. Max spun around, her eyes absolutely blazing. I kept impassive, as I knew it would piss her off. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU FANG?" I flashed a smile that I knew would piss her off even more.

"Your ass looks good in those," I told her matter-of-factly. And since this is Max, she didn't say, _aw thanks Fang, you're so sweet_. No, she took off. Toward the truck. So I followed.

We were way outnumbered. She called out to the Flock, and we heard their response—from inside the truck. Then something awful occurred to me: Angel was standing right there, and she was holding someone's hand. Who, you might ask? Why, Mr. Jeb Batchelder himself!

That was a bad sign. That was a really bad sign.


End file.
